duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Duel Masters: Haouden Gachi!!
Miscellaneous Hey, just a quick question: since it's officially called Duel Masters: Haouden Gachi! and not Duel Masters Legend Champion VICTORY, which I feel is easily confused with Duel Masters Victory: Manga, can we make this series' name changed and toss all the Duel Masters Legend Champion VICTORY references? * If the series is indeed Haoden Gachi!, just tell me the pages that need changing. Was Legend Champion VICTORY just the preview website name? Yami Michael 13:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, I guess Legend Champion VICTORY was confused with the actual name somewhere down the line--is there evidence to support that name, by chance? The labeling on the book, the promo card insert, and even the url of the official online preview indicate HG! as the true name. The cover of Volume One has in giant kanji, (white katakana) "dyueru masutazu" (black kanji) "houden" (yellow hiragana) "GACHI!!" and then an additional (red Roman) "GACHI!!" below that. I've seen zero references to Legend Champion VICTORY anywhere I've looked, aside from the other series with Victory in its name. The pages that would need editing are few, but basically all the pages in the Gachi section of the site since most of them start off with something like "this is a manga in the Victory series," which again, I am confident is not the case. So those plus and the handful of key cards associated with the series that note so in their Trivia sections (so, promos and a couple trump cards). But the only major page name change is this talk page's source page. Also, any thoughts on the style note on Pubdate below? Je2010 13:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) -Also, regarding the release date of Volume One, the publishing date of the first chapter printed in the magazine really doesn't count as the volume's publish date. The publish date refers to when the full thing, all three collected chapters, were bound and print together, not when parts of it were serialized. I feel we should change the date to reflect the actual publishing date found inside the volume itself, not the preview chapter's publishing date, which again, is not the same as the printed volume's pubdate. Je2010 12:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Gachi Wishlist and Workspace I want to use this talk section to be a sort of workspace to keep track of things for potential inclusion in the Gachi section of the site. When there's enoug information to warrant a page, the information ought to be moved to the appropriate place. Je2010 11:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) 'Potential Updates' This subsection will have items that may be worth updating existing pages with, pending more affirmative information. Taiga and Minto: boyfriend and girlfriend? In chapter three, Nini asks if this is the case, and while Taiga seems to indicate it is, Minto seems to deny it, while still playing along, so I'm not entirely sure what the situation is. Taiga is a former Doumei. In chapter three, Rion seems to indicate Taiga is a Doumei or at least on good terms with the Doumei. I am not sure. I feel like Nini also indicated Taiga is a Doumei, too. 'Potential Pages' This subsection will have items that may be worth creating a page for, pending more information. *Rion, Doumei No. (?), is introduced towards the end of chapter 3. She seems to play a superior role than Nini, even though it seems like Nini is Doumei No. 1. Note: I'm 99 percent sure she is female. *'Geimu Junior High School' or GJHS Duel Team? Haven't seen much of the high school so far but keeping an eye out for substantial details worth noting... *'Doumei '(7-person crew of elite duelists) introduced in chapter 2. Taiga meets number 5 in the hall after visiting Yuuki. *'Kuriichiya '(is "Creature" better or too obvious?) Junior High School's Duel Team, Geimu (is "Game" better? I like the current, literal-translated route) JHS's first opponent in the Kanto/Kansai Tournament, key cards they use, match up description, etc. *'Yuuki Shinyuu' (the hospitalized kid?) was first introduced in the Duel Masters: Legend Champion VICTORY series of the Duel Masters Manga, in chapter two. He is one of Taiga's friends. Plot As of volume one, Yuuki is hospitalized, unconscious, and using a respirator. Taiga visited him in Chapter Two but Yuuki was not responsive. 'Formatting Notes' This subsection lists a stylistic note so that the pages look relatively uniform. *Each character page ought to have at least two sections: personality '''(or "Character?"), and '''plot. Personality lists what they're like, their intrinsic qualities that more or less never change. Plot lists things they contribute to the story's advancement. For instance "Shishio is a cheater" is his personality, but that "Shishio slipped cards into his hand against Taiga and still lost," is a plot point since it advances the story. If the character is a duelist, their page could benefit from a '''deck '''section that details as much of their deck as possible. Names If it helps.... コロコロGで連載中の「デュエル・マスターズ 覇王伝 ガチ!!」 * 赤星 大虎 - 主人公 * 相馬 - 芸夢中学の部長 * 神鷹 - 「同盟」のメンバー * ニニ - 「同盟」のメンバー * リオン - 「同盟」のメンバー * 獅子王 - 相手をいたぶるためにはイカサマも厭わない非情な人物 * 李 龍河 - 世界大会の韓国代表選手　大虎のデッキを奪って燃やした外道 Kaado / Geimu Are the schools just "Card" and "Game"? Yami Michael 15:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC)